quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess of Eternity/Transcript
Warning: Spoilers ahead. Prologue --Today is a day off for you and Wiz. --You have decided to take a walk through Torulika. Wiz: There's still so many places in this town I've never been! --The cool morning breeze feels good on your skin. --Just then, a sweet aroma glides in on the breeze. Wiz: Hm? What's that smell? Wiz: I think it's coming from this way! --You follow Wiz as she pursues the scent's source. --And then... Wiz: Woah! Has there always been a greenhouse here? --An all-glass greenhouse sits in the back alley. --It would sen that this is the source of the fragrant smell. Wiz: Let's take a look inside! --Wiz walks into the greenhouse as if he's drawn there. --You decide to follow. --You sense a weird aura, but you can't resist the smell. Wiz: I think that flower is the one emitting the smell! --You turn to see the large flower that Wiz is referring to. Wiz: It smells wonderful! You give it a whiff! --You get close and take a nose full of the flower. --It's a sweet, soft and relaxing scent. It has a soft musk that envelopes you. Wiz: Hmm...so...nice... --The scent covers you like a warm blanket on a soft bed. --Slowly but surely, you drift out of consciousness... The Eternal Seed --You awake to flowers grazing your skin. --You get up and notice a barrage of colourful flowers spread out before you. --Just then you hear Wiz's voice somewhere close by. Wiz: I'm telling you, we're not evil! ???: But you speak! And you're a cat! ???: It's demon! Pham, please help! You look closer to see Wiz... (missing text) Wiz: What a rude girl! Calling me evil and a demon... --You say that you don't know. Probably not the same world you were in before. Wiz: Well, let's look for that girl. She might give us a hint as to where we are. ???: Pardon me...what is your purpose here in Divine Peak? --You hear a soft voice from behind you. --A young woman with a flower-like beauty stands there. ???: Anero called me out here. ???: She spoke of a talking cat. And you must be the wizard? Anero: Pham! Don't let them fool you! That talking cat is evil! --A voice calls from the shadow of a far-off tree. Pham: I'm sorry. Anero is deathly shy. Pham: She wants to be a perfumer, but I don't see how she could deal with customers. --Anero peeks her face out from the shadows to watch. --You chuckle at her, but suddenly the mood changes. Pham: But Anero is right in that demons are increasing in numbers lately. Pham: Were you the ones who destroyed that field of flowers? --Pham is gazing straight at you as she speaks. --You get the sense that she has a great power. It's best to not upset her. --You fill her in on how you got to where you are. --And then... Pham: On, so you like sweets too, Wiz? Wiz: Looks like Pham and I will get along! Let's do tea soon! Pham: I've just picked some syrup tree leaves! You can add them to tea for a sweet boost! Wiz: Syrup tree?? I've never heard of one of those! That sounds great! Pham: Well then I'll take you to my workshop! Off we go! Wiz: All aboard! Wiz: Hurry up! Anero is quickly gaining on us! --Wiz hums a songs as she rides on Pham's shoulders. --You are amazed at the sight of Wiz being so carefree. Anero: We should go with them! I have to protect Pham! --You give a chuckle and agree to go. --You and Anero follow the new best friends. --You find your way through a field of withering flowers. (The quest begins) Pham: There it is! That over there is Felich's workshop! --You look to where Pham is pointing to see a small red brick building. --It would seem that this person is Pham's older sister. --She sees you coming and begins to run out to meet you. Felich: Pham, good timing! Could you take a look at this? --Felich holds out her hand to reveal something in her palm. --It looks to you like a plant seed. Pham: This is... Wiz: Is it food? ???: That's the seed of a great plant! I found it deep in the woods! --A half-man half-beast approaches you riding a large dog. Katello: Your face is a new one. I'm Katello. My mate Ralgo here and I run a delivery service. Good to meet you! Katello: We're always looking for more business so let me know if you need anything hauled! Anero: Where did you find this? --Anero calls out to Katello despite being at eye-level with Ralgo. --She pushes Ralgo's head down and he lets out an uncomfortable moan. Anero: You said deep in the woods! Where exactly?? Katello: Ummm...I think it was close to the Eternal Tree. Anero: I thought so! Anero: What about a barrier? Was there no barrier?? Katello: What's this all about? There was nothing weird, I just walked over and picked it up. Anero: No way! It can't be! --Anero drops her shoulders in disappointment. --You suddenly get a bad feeling about the situation. Something doesn't seem right. Wiz: What is this Eternal Tree? And what's with this seed? --Just then, you hear a howling sounds coming from the woods close to the workshop. Felich: Looks like there's no time to explain now. Can you guys fight? --Felich snickers as she pulls out a wand. --A magic power similar to Pham's begins to gather in the wand. Pham: It's ok, Felich. These people have protected me thus far. --You feel a different magic emerging from Pham as she smiles at Felich. Wiz: These sisters are something special! Felich: Well then shall we knock one out? Pham, could you watch the seed? Pham: leave that to me, sis! Felich: Here it comes! (Boss round starts) —You beat back the demon and gaze at the seed that Pham is holding. Wiz: Is that seed really so important? --Felich looks out at a huge tree overlooking the Divine Peak and speaks. Felich: That Eternal Tree over there is a legendary tree here in Divine Peak. Felich: The leaves are used in medicine, the trunk gives exquisite wood, and the flowers offer fragrant oils. Felich: That's what the legend says. --That sounds like a very specific legend. Wiz: That's a legend? Has nobody thought to check if it's true? Pham: The Eternal Tree has a barrier and we are unable to get close to it. Wiz: So, nobody knows if the legend is true or not? Felich: That's right, nobody has been able to get a seed or even a leaf. Katello: That means that we could sell this and get rich! Anero: No way you dummy! --As he reaches for the seed, a book smacks Katello in the back of the head. Katello: Ouch! What was that for?? Anero: When the great tree is regrown, the barrier shall lose its power. Anero: Everyone that lives here knows this legend! Anero: My dad told me that it's really true! Wiz: I see. Did your father write this book, Anero? --Wiz steps forward and notices the book's title: Almanac of Plant Life in Divine Peak. Pham: Her father was a famous botanist. Felich: I think she's more suited for that path than one of a perfumer. Anero: I'd rather be surrounded by sweet smells than dusty books! --Anero speaks bluntly to Pham and Felich. Pham: If this is true then we should go and return the seed. Katello: That's bad idea! That place is crawling with demons now! Pham: We still should go. Right, sis? Felich: Yes, I'm worried about the Eternal Tree, but this is a great chance for us! Wiz: Chance? --When Wiz asks this, Pham and Felich smile at each other. Felich: It's our dream to make perfume from the flowers of the Eternal Tree! Pham: If the barrier is down now, we can get in and get some flowers! Pham: I wonder what it smells like...wizard, do you know? --You reply that you can't even imagine what it looks like, much less how it smells. --Pham begins to speak. Pham: I think it'll smell like a Berg No.9 or a Mist Patchouli. Pham: But then again it might have a more male scent, like a Frost Sandalwood or Ivy Snake Oil. --She takes a deep breath and continues. Pham: I can't stop imagining! What if it's like the popular labdanum or even vanilla? Pham: It's so exciting! I haven't asked yet, but what scents do you like, wizard? Felich: That's enough, Pham. Pham: Whoops. --Felich taps Pham on the shoulder and puts the brakes on her endless chatter. Pham: Sorry, I just get so excited talking about fragrances. Felich: It's been your dream for a while, I know. It's my dream, too! --Felich rests her head on Pham's shoulder and they both smile at you. Felich: So, will you help us wizard? Pham: Perfume making and seed hauling! Fountain of Life Pham: Well, let's be off to the Eternal Tree. --Pham speaks as she excitedly throw open the workshop doors. --But... Pham: Gyaahh!! --The door stops midway as if it hit something on the other side. Pham: Is someone here? A customer? --Pham opens the door slowly to see a young boy with a red face. ???: Ouch...why did you do that? I was just delivering bread! (The quest begins) Felich: Just as I thought! --Felich finds Katello and Bledd sprawled out in front of a fountain. --Ralgo is thirsty from all the running around and dips his face into the fountain for a drink. Pham: Great timing, let's all take a break! Wiz: This is my chance to get some of that bread I missed! Wiz: Hey, Bledd! --You follow Wiz and rest your legs by the fountain. Bledd: Here, have some! You must be tired! --You take a drink of the fountain water and bite into the bread. Wiz: This is better than any bread I've ever encountered! --It truly is. It must be made from the finest ingredients. Pham: Bledd, thank you for the madelaine cakes! How about danishes next time? Bledd: Your wish is my command! Danishes, croissants, I'll bring anything! Pham: Katello, let me ride Ralgo again sometime. I want to head to the coast! Katello: Leave it to us! That's a 3 day trip, but we can do it in a single day! Wiz: I see why these two are so competitive. Anero: Pham, that's amazing! I still have so much to learn! Felich: Anero! Anero: Oops. --It's a lively and fun atmosphere. You decide to take one more sip of the water, when... --...A body made from plants slowly starts to emerge from the fountain. ???: That delicious smell invited me out here. What is that you have there, young man? Anero: Waaaaaah! It's a demon!! Rosetta: To call me, Rosetta, a demon? How rude! Now I feel like biting you! Katello: Oh wow! This is getting interesting! Bledd: What's going on here? Pham: Both of you? --You feel a strong magic force and look over to see Pham beaming a smile. --Katello and Bledd see this and realise that things are getting serious. Katello: Wait Pham! Leave this to Ralgo and I! Bledd: M, me too! We won't let anything touch you! --They take a pose to protect Pham. --While laughing on the inside at these two jokers, you assume a battle pose. Katello: Look out, it's after Pham! --Katello thought so, but it was after something else. --Rosetta's gaze was fixed on the seed Pham was holding. Wiz: You noticed it too? There's something special about that seed! Rosetta: Give me that seed! --After these words, Rosetta makes her attack. (Boss round starts) Rosetta: Ugh...to go up against the Lilly sisters...there's no way I could win! --With her final words, Rosetta's body dissipates into the forest. Pham: And don't even think about coming back! Felich: Let's try to be nicer with our words. Pham: Oopsie. --Bledd speaks to you with the excitement of battle still in his veins. Bledd: You really helped a lot, wizard. Thanks! Bledd: If I couldn't use the water from this fountain, my bread's flavour sould really suffer! --You say that it was nothing. Bledd: I'd like to give you something to thank you, but all I can do is bread. Bledd: Why don't you come by the bakery? I'll make you some special loaves! Wiz: That sounds great! Make doe for take-out as well! --The battle was over and you let out a sigh of relief. Pham: Wah! --Pham lets out a surprised gasp by the fountain. Felich: What's wrong, Pham? Pham: The seed, it just moved! Pham: I wonder if it's because water was splashed on it in battle... --Pham gazes at the seed, half-worried and half-excited. --The seed vibrates a couple more times, then opens up and a bud emerges. Wiz: It's like a living creature! Let me see it! Anero: Alrighty, here we go. --Anero lifts up Wiz to see the seed. Then Anero makes a confused face. Anero: Is it safe to haul it around like this? --The mood of the group shifts as nobody else had thought of that. --Obviously, nobody here knows how to care for a seeding. Pham: Hey! Anero, your dad is knowledgeable about the Eternal Tree, right? Pham: Let's go ask and see what he says! I'd like to say meet him and say hi anyways! --Pham's words make you remember the book Anero threw earlier: Almanac of Plant Life in Divine Peak. --If her father wrote that book, then nobody would be more wll-versed than him. Katello: Hey, is it ok if we go too? We might find some new work! Bledd: I want to hear what he says! Plus, I'd like to ask about baking with other varieties of wheat! Felich: Let's all go! As long as it's ok, Anero. --Anero feels the pressure from everyone looking at her and she makes an uncomfortable face. Anero: Well...yea, I guess it's ok. Anero: Don't be weirded out by my dad, ok? --Anero begins to guide the way to father's house. What kind of person could he be? --Half-worried and half-excited, you all follow behind Anero. Forest Guardian Anero: Dad! Dad, are you here? --Anero opens the door to reveal a dark room. You can see something moving inside. --Holding a large feather pen, the shadow turns around... ???: Anero, my dear girl! It's so nice of you to visit! --The figure dives to give Anero a hug. Anero: You idiot!! ???: Umph!! --She smacks him and then makes him kiss the floor. Anero: Hyaaa! --Anero spins back towards you with her wand down. Felich: Everybody shows love differently, right? Wiz: Kids these days sure do have weird ways. --Wiz and Felich seem unbothered by the situation, while Bledd and Katello are looking away. —Seeing their reaction, Anero grabs her head and crouches down. Anero: You see? That's why I didn't want to bring you guys here. Pham: Anero, you can't treat your dad like that. Here sir, let me help you... ???: Thank you. I'm Beyard, by the way. --Beyard says this as he stands up and holds out his chest. Beyard: And this pain is simply my daughter's love. Beyard: Or something like that. Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. Wiz: For now, let's at least stop that nosebleed... Beyard: Oh, sorry about that! I've got some love overflowing from my nose! --Beyard fixes his hat and looks at you. Beyard: You must be those famous perfumer sisters that Anero is always talking about. --You all introduce yourselves to Beyard. --You then ask about how to care for the seed. Beyard: I think I understand your situation. Let's talk outside. --You walk out the door and in the direction of the Eternal Tree. Anero: Wait, aren't you going to tell us what to do? Beyard: We can walk and talk, Anero. There's no time to spare. Pham, please show me the seed. Pham: Here you go! --Trying to keep up with Beyard's fast walk, Pham gives him the seed. Beyard: The Eternal Tree is said to be a tree reborn into a different name. Beyard: When its lifespan is over it will flower and create a seed which will grow in a seed bed. Beyard: It's a special tree that lives in that cycle. That seed must be atop the tree. Pham: I see... --Pham is a bit confused by Beyard's rapid explanation. --And then he continues... Beyard: If that seed is here, then the Eternal Tree's life cycle will come to an end. Beyard: This will be easier to understand. What do you think will becomes of the roots of that huge tree? --You think about it and imagine how far and large the roots must stretch. --This would mean that the roots of the Eternal Tree would stretch across all of Divine Peak. --If those roots wither, then the ground that they support will surely crumble! Beyard: Plus, the tree has magic powers of repelling demons and strengthening life. Beyard: If the seed is not in the proper position to grow strong, then the tree will wither forever. Beyard: Divine Peak will be no more. Felich: What! That can't be... Beyard: We have no more time for discussions. We'll take the more dangerous shortcut there. No objections, I assume. Pham: Yessir! --You are all impressed by Beyard's calm in the situation. --Suddenly, the future of this land rests in your hands. --With this mission in mind you continue to follow Beyard. (The quest begins) Beyard: Over there next. Watch your feet. Katello: Hey, isn't this the forest where Jaggard lives? Wiz: Jaggard? Is that a demon or something? Katello: He's a fierce god that protects the forest...with hugh teeth and claws. Bledd: I've heard of him too! Never seen him, but I hear he breathes fire! --These descriptions bring frightening images into your head. --Huge claws, huge teeth, breathing fire, god of the forest... Pham: Didn't he have a face like this? --Suddenly the beast from your imagination is right there in front of you. Anero: Waaah!! Beyard: Quiet! Felich: He's got quite a face on him! Pham: I think he's kinda cute. Like a puppy! Wiz: Pham wait! What on earth are you doing? --You are surprised to see that Pham has started to pet its face. Wiz: Stop it! You're throwing our lives away!! --You stop yourself from yelling at her and pull her back. Pham: Wait, why not? He's a cutie! Katello: What are you thinking Pham?? He'll eat your eyeballs out! --Beyard seems quite calm in the situation. --Just as Pham had done, Beyard starts petting the beast. Beyard: It's alright, Katello. That thing on his back is the Jaggard. As long as it doesn't wake, there is no danger. Beyard: This beast down here will stay asleep as long as Jaggard does. Now is our chance to escape. Bledd: So that's the Jaggard... --You look on the beast's back to see a cute little furry animal sleeping. --This pair of sleeping beasts has a transcendental aura to them. --You hold your breaths and proceed so as to not awake the beast. --However... Anero: Myaaaaah! --In a stroke of bad luck, Anero's hair gets caught in her wand! --Her scream causes the beast to slowly open its eyes. --It's eyes come to life and it starts to let out a low growl. Anero: No! Wait! No, stop! Anero: Pham! Someone! Help! --You run as fast as you can towards her, but the beasts claws are too fast. --You see the beast smile as Anero winces in pain. Anero: Owwwwwwwww! --Your world shifts to slow motion as you see that you will not make it in time... --But just then! Pham: Anero!! --In a flash of light, Pham is standing in between the beast and Anero! Wiz: Teleportation?? It can't be... Pham: Yaaaaaah! --An explosion of magic power lifts the beast's claw off of Anero! Pham: I thought you were cute before, but you got ugly really fast! Pham: Anero, it's ok now. Pham: I'm here to protect you. Anero: Ung...Pham... --You finally reach where they are and notice Jaggard starting to get back up. Pham: Wizard, thank you for trying to protect her. Pham: Could you help me again? I need to punish this bad beast! --You naturally agree. No reason not to. --Felich catches up with you and lifts a shaking Anero onto her shoulders. Anero: Felich...I was so scared... Felich: That must have been scary. You're safe now. Felich: Pham, teach that stinky beast a lesson for making this girl cry! --You and Pham nod to each other to show that you know what must be done. Pham: We'll do that, sis! --Pham readies her wand as you pull some cards out for battle! (Boss round starts) --Your victory in battle has returned Jaggard to his sleep. Beyard: Looks like you adjusted his attitude problem. That's an impressive god, however. Not a scratch on him! --Anero runs over to Beyard. Anero: Daddy! I was so scared!! Beyard: It's all ok now. You must have been so scared! Anero: AH! --Anero looks back to see you all looking at her. Wiz: They DO have a normal relationship!! Pham: I think it's nice that they were able to make up. Right, Anero? Anero: Umm...yeah...I...I...whatever. --Anero turns bright red but does not leave her father's arms. --A bright light shines down and you look up at the sky. --The Eternal Tree is finally without your reach. Pham: Hm? My bag is shaking... --Pham takes the seed from her bag. Pham: What's going on? Beyard: It's probably budding. It must sense the tree nearby. Beyard: This area...I guess the soil quality must be important. It's good that we came here. --You ponder on what a mystical plant this is. --This massive structure before almost seems too unreal to be a plant. --You gaze skyward for a bit more, then... Katello: Wha! Bledd: What was that? --The seed starts to shake again... Beyard: Whatever caused it is at the top of the tree. I can't see how we'd get up there. --Beyard seems be trodden, but Pham and Felich seem excited at the challenge. Felich: We will find a way to get those flowers. No matter what. Pham: We're gonna make the most epic perfume. Ever. --Pham and Felich seem happy just thinking about their goal. Beyard: You gals are strong-willed. I see why my little girl looks up to you. Beyard: Thank you for saving her back there. I can't show my gratitude enough. --He pats Anero on the head and bows his head to Pham and you. Pham: Not a problem! We help each other out, that's how it is. --Next, Pham decided to give Anero a little test. Pham: Hey Anero. We're going up that tree. Pham: How about you come along? Felich: This would be a big chance for your work training. Anero: ...! --She wipes her tears, looks up and smiles. Anero: Of course I'm going! If Pham and Felich are there, I'll be there too! --Her smile brightens as she speaks. --You strengthen your resolve to save this land and once more look up at the tree in awe. Skies of the Divine Peak! Pham: This tree is larger than it looked! --Pham's mouth opens in amazement as she grasps the tree's trunk. --Mega. Huge. Tree. --The Eternal Tree was much larger than you could have imagined. Wiz: Wait a sec...something smells great! Felich: That must be the smell of the tree itself. The bark can be used for incense! --As she speaks, Felich cuts away pieces of bark with her knife. --She puts the pieces in a jar with some liquid. Anero: What will you do with that? Felich: It's a Fessa method test. It tests to see how much poison is in a plant. Felich: If the third and fourth jars turn white, then you've got a particularly nasty plant. Pham: Just a little bit could poison a whole kingdom! Beyard: cut the dark talk! Anero: I learned something new! Beyard: You know, your old man invented that method of testing! --Beyard follows up with a huge wink. Pham: That's right! Anero's full name is... Anero: Anero Fessa! --In a split second, Pham and Felich are floored by their realization. Felich: Why didn't we notice it before... Felich: Umm...yeah That's me. Nice to meet you again. Pham: We use this method all the time and it's an honor to meet the inventor! --These two have been quite cool-headed the whole time, but it's nice to see them getting excited to meet their idol. Katello: This old dude is really someone important! Bledd: Could I ask you for some advice when this is all done? Beyard: Sure, you guys come to me with any questions you have! Any time! --Beyard's total worth suddenly jumps in value and now all eyes are on Anero. Anero: ...What? Beyard: ... ...! ... ...!! --Beyard's eyes are asking for praise. Anero: I guess you're better than I thought. Beyard: I think I'm going to cry... Anero: C'mon! Get it together! --It might just be the odor from the tree, but everyone's good spirits have returned. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --You have smelled it somewhere before. But... Wiz: This is the smell from that flower we found when we came to this world! Wiz: Do you think this Eternal Tree called out to us? --Probably... Wiz: Then that would mean... --If we don't save this tree then we can't get back. --A wave of fear and panic washes over you. You let it go and continue to follow the pack. (The quest begins) --...how far have you climbed thus far. --The color on your faces has run pale and the amount of talk has greatly reduced. --But without these two you never would have made it this far. Bledd: It's a good thing I brought bread! Otherwise we'd have to eat that seed! --Bledd's special bread that satisfied everyon was a great impromptu meal. Katello: If you guys have anything for me to carry, let me take it! You can also have a ride if you want! --Katello and Ralgo, the hauling experts. --But the long trip was wearing on everyone and their limit was quickly approaching. Anero: Um, sorry but...I just can't... Felich: Me too. I can't walk any more! Pham: I'm so tired! --Anero, Pham, and Felich all plop down for a rest. --You and Wiz were also close to zero energy. Beyard: Good idea. Let's take a long break here. Beyard: I'll go on ahead and have a look. You guys stay here. --Beyard moves swiftly and lightly from leaf to leaf. Katello: Where does he get that energy from? Bledd: I thought he was just an ordinary fellow, but there's more than meets the eye! --You are taking a few deep breaths when all of a sudden... Beyard: Hey! Wizard! Come here! We've got a problem! Wiz: Problem? I have a bad feeling about this... --You run to catch up with Beyard. Beyard: The barrier is still active. We can't go any farther than this. --A crystal-like barrier blocks your path. --And in front of that is the form of a young woman holding a wand. She is glaring at you. Beyard: This barrier isn't from the Eternal Tree. It's too powerful It must be her doing. Beyard: Why are you blocking our path? What is your purpose? --Beyard gets closer and the woman continues to glare at him. ???: I am not blocking you. I must stop you from going beyond here is a waste. Beyard: What do you mean? You stopping us will kill the tree! Solissa: I am not a you. I have a name, I am Solissa. --Solissa's word are quite powerful. Beyard: My apologies. Please let us pass. We must save the tree. Solissa: What are you talking about? If I let you pass the tree will wither. Beyard: What are you saying? We... Solissa: Do not stand against me or you will not be forgiven! --She lifts up her wand and a red magic gathers around it! (Boss round starts) Solissa: Hgaaa... --Your powerful blast knocks away Solissa's wand. --But then you see the red hot determination burning in her eyes. --You have a bad feeling. Have you done something that cannot be undone? --No time for regrets, the barrier has fallen. Solissa: You're wasting your time! --The sun sinks in the sky as white light turns to yellow and then to red... --Until night has fallen. The darkness stretches out across the land. --You look up in wonder at how quickly night has befallen you. Wiz: How did it become night so fast? --Other than changing to night, nothing else seems to have happened. --But then... Beyard: What is this?? This has never happened before!! --Beyard yells into the night sky. Felich: Wizard, what happened? Why did the sky change? Pham: Why is it so dark? What is this?? --Pham and Felich join you to see what caused the change. Wiz: What's the big deal? It was a quick shift, but day became night. It happens every day! Beyard: N...night? What is a this so called night? --Beyard stands up and looks at you. He puts his hand on your shoulder and starts to yell. Beyard: I don't know about this night, why do you?? Beyard: What is this night you speak of?? --You have a sudden realization as Beyard bellows at you. --What did he just say? He doesn't know what night is? Wiz: That's...impossible... --Now that you think about it... --You've been here for a very long time... --But not once has night fallen! A sun that never sets! --Night had never fallen on Divine Peak! Solissa: The night had been trapped away. --Solissa whispers to you. Wiz: Trapped the night? What do you mean? Solissa: Vellet, who used to protect this tree, gave me her position as protector when the tree became weak... Solissa: It could no longer support the sky. Beyard: Vellet the Fairy Guardian of the Tree? Solissa: She made the barrier and told me to stay and guard the Eternal Tree. --She removes a stone from her wand. The light from this stone shone like the sun. Pham: It's so warm... --Pham takes one step towards the light, when... Pham: Aahh! --The satchel that Pham had kept the seed in suddenly opens and out jumps... ???: It's good to finally meet you, Mother. Pham: M...mother...? --This young girl smiles softly and stretches out her arm towards Pham. Eterna: Please, call me Eterna. --She is like the sun. Reincarnation of Eternity --The girl born from the seed is riding asleep on Ralgo's back. --She is using Pham's arm as a pillow. Katello: I never imagined you as a mother, Pham. Felich: Watch what you say, Katello. Bledd: Even if I had a kid, I wouldn't change how I feel about Pham! Felich: Cut it out! --You and your crew are talking around the bright sun-like stone. --At first they were shocked at the night, but they soon overcame it. --After a few laughs, they've learned how to enjoy the night. Anero: Is the girl the daughter of the Eternal Tree? Pham: I believe so. She smells just like the tree. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --Just like Pham says, the girl does smell like this. Anero: I wonder if it'll be ok? Beyard: What are you worried about Anero? Anero: Before we met that weird creature at the fountain. Anero: It said that the smell was what attracted it. Anero: I wonder if it was the smell of Eterna in seed form? --You suddenly realize that she's on to something. The smell has an effect! --You look down the tree to see a swarm of demons climbing up behind you! Bledd: Anero was right! We've got to get going before those demons reach us! --You agree and start making preparations to depart. Katello: Woah, this is bad! Pham: This girl has a horrible fever! --Pham strokes Eterna's head, but her breathing becomes shallow and fast. --This could be because of the erratic situation taking place with the Eternal Tree. Beyard: We've got to go, no time left! Beyard: Everyone, to the top! (The quest starts) --Your group finally reached the top of the Eternal Tree. --You could tell right away that something was amiss. --There was an aura present, like seeing a tree's soul. --Despite being so strong before, the scent of the Eternal Tree was now gone. Eterna: Falaphoria...the tree of Eternal Darkness! Pham: Eterna, you mustn't get up! --Eterna had woken up and was standing. Wiz: Falaphoria...is that the name of this evil aura? --Eterna nods quietly at Wiz. Eterna: That tree hates light and calls forth demons. It sucks up life like water through the roots. Eterna: It is the enemy of not just the Eternal Tree, but all of Divine Peak. --With the help of Pham she stands up, and glares at the spirit that faces you all. --It's dark wings spread like the black of night. This is surely the power that stole the daylight. --Then Falaphoria lets out a growl and it's physical body is suddenly revealed. Falaphoria: Eterna...and this Eternal Tree... Anero: Did that thing just talk? Pham: That's disgusting! --You look and see that Falaphoria has an arm-like appendage. --It has a body like a distorted human, ravaged torn wings, and reminds you of a fallen angel. Falaphoria: You and your kin...had trapped me...but now I am free... --It points a creaky finger at Eterna and speaks again. Falaphoria: You have long tortured me...now, I bring you eternal night! --He raises his wand to the sky where a dark energy envelopes it and gives him his complete form! Falaphoria: Wither and die, child of the sun! Falaphoria: Know my darkness! --And thus begins the dance in the pale moonlight. (Boss round starts) --You and Pham have worked together to bring down the evil Falaphoria. Eterna: Now! --Eterna begins running towards Falaphoria to save you and Pham from the darkness. --But... Pham: Wait! Eterna: Gya! --Pham jumps directly in front of Eterna and her face plants into Pham's chest. Eterna: Bwa...wha? Mother? Pham: Etern, are you hiding something from me? Eterna: Why...why would you ask that? --Eterna tries to run away but Pham takes her hand and pulls her back in. Eterna: Let me go! Please! Pham: Eterna... Pham: If you call me mother, then you are my child, are you not? --Pham speaks to Eterna as if she were her biological child. Eterna: Yes. Eterna: You brought me this far. You raised me. Eterna: You are my mother. --Pham listens and nods as Eterna speaks. --She then takes Etern's trembling hand. Pham: When you're afraid, when you're worried, you come to me, ok? Pham: I'm always here to take your hand and make you feel better. --Pham looks at the landscape behind Eterna and begins to smile. --Beyard takes Anero's hand just as Pham took Eterna's. Eterna: Mother... Eterna: Mother...I... Pham: It's ok, dear. I'll always be here for you. --Eterna buries her crying face into Pham's bosom as Pham gently strokes her head. Wiz: Pham's going to be a good mother. --You think so, too. --Just then you notice the night starting to brighten. --The fallen sun rises once again and brings light to the land. --The red light from the morning sun warms your skin. Pham: It's so beautiful. --You notice Pham and Felich looking for flowers on the tree. --Then, where Eterna was standing just a second ago, suddenly a new brach emerges covered in flowers. --The flowers of the Eternal Tree. The scent wafts over into your nostrils. Pham: Eterna! --Looking at the flowers, Pham's eyes swell with tears. --Eterna is gone. She is now the new life of the Eternal Tree. Wiz: Well, I guess this is what we were brought here to do. The circle of life. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --The scent envelopes you and you begin to feel yourself losing consciousness once again. Epilogue Wiz: Hey, get up! --Wiz has been smacking your face with her paw. You slowly stand up and rub your eyes. --You have woken up in the middle of the street. Wiz: This city...I forgot how bad it smelled. --Wiz's word cause you to remember Divine Peak. --Surrounded by the trees and the flowers, you were blanketed in that wonderful scent. --The scent of the Eternal Tree was unforgettable. --A breeze blows by you, carrying a single flower. --A flower that has a sweet, soft and relaxing scent. Wiz: Yes. Yes, that was the smell! --You both look up at the blue sky. A clear blue sky that stretches as far as the eye can see. Just like back in Divine Peak. (End)